This invention is related to U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,904, entitled "Oscillatory Lever Arm Engine", by the same inventor. This previous patent similarly describes a lever arm engine with oscillating pistons generally of the type disclosed herein. This prior patent is hereby incorporated by reference as though fully set forth herein.
The use of many different types of internal combustion engine structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, internal combustion engine structures to convert rotary to reciprocating motion heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art internal combustion engine structures include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,572; U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,808; U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,456; U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,609; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,343.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an oscillating lever arm engine for generating rotational torque through the oscillating movement of a lever arm which includes an elongated cylinder having a pair of pistons oppositely disposed within the cylinder, coupled together by a connecting rod with at least one lever arm pivotally mounted to the connecting rod between the pistons and also pivotally mounted at a medial portion thereof the exterior cylinder, wherein oscillating of the lever arm in response to the piston movement is translated into rotational movement of an adjacent flywheel.
Furthermore, the prior examples of oscillating piston devices, including pumps and compressors, do not take advantage of the possibilities for applying their advantages to two-cycle engines where there is a need to remove oil contamination presently used in two-cycle fuels. Additionally, it has gone completely unappreciated the possibilities for utilizing the advantages of an oscillating piston engine for supercharging a two-cycle engine or increasing the volumetric efficiency of the fuel/air charge delivered to the combustion chamber.
In these respects, the oscillating lever arm engine according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of generating rotational torque through the oscillating movement of only one lever arm.